An information technology system may include a large amount of components. For example, a phone or computer server room may include many servers that connect to other components, other servers, etc. A wiring involved between the components of the system may become increasingly more complicated as further components are added, connections between the components increase, etc. The wires may run directly between the components aboveground or may run under the floor, in the ceiling, in cable trays, etc. The system may also be relatively large, requiring wires that span up to hundreds of feet.
When troubleshooting the system, it may be difficult to identify each component, in particular the wiring. Thus, conventionally, old wires that are damaged or no longer needed are abandoned and new wires are placed in the old wires' stead, instead of performing a time consuming troubleshooting task. This may further complicate the system for future troubleshooting matters. With a high volume of new wires being added, available space may also become an issue. For troubleshooting, identifying ends of wires and components may require, for example, barcodes attached at each end of the wire or component. Three dimensional images may also be used for troubleshooting. However, these methods are highly inefficient as they are time-consuming and may be ineffective.